The Scumfrog
The Scumfrog's impact on the global dance music scene is undeniable. Since 2002, he has scored nine number one club hits in the US and UK. Whether on tour in the US, Asia, South America, Europe, or on his own island in the virtual world Second Life, his extraordinary performances continue to draw bigger and more devoted crowds. After a streak of award winning productions and remixes for artists like David Bowie, Britney Spears, Missy Elliott, and Annie Lennox, The Scumfrog (aka Jesse Houk) recorded his first artist album in 2004, entitled 'Simmer', showcasing his talents as a producer, songwriter, musician, and vocalist. The following year, the album's lead single 'Music Revolution' became The Scumfrog's first national TV campaign for Chevrolet's long running HHR commercial. More recently, in November 2006 Effin dropped his Mega Scum 01, a DJ mix packed to the hilt with original and exclusive tracks, including The Scumfrog's own 'Durty Extra' his remix of Simple Minds new single 'Different World' and White Leppard's 'Come Save Me.' In 2003 he founded Effin Records -- a collaboration with industry heavyweight Steve Rosen -- as a platform for his own productions, and the label quickly grew into a prestigious name for House Music lovers throughout the world, and a showcase for dance floor anthems by Cevin Fisher, Carl Kennedy, and Static Revenger. As a performer, The Scumfrog is without equal in the world of dance music. His widely publicized and much talked about live performances include live vocals, percussion, samples, and an array of guest performances. His colorful live sets and innovative productions continue to land him on magazine covers around the world, and have made him a regular guest on many high profile Dance oriented Radio and TV shows. During the Miami WMC in 2006, he launched the first ever all-star live DJ band 'DJs Are Alive', performing two stellar shows and creating a widespread buzz in clubland and beyond. (www.djsarealive.com) 2007 will witness one of his most ambitious undertakings; the opening of a club in the virtual reality universe, Second Life (www.secondlife.com, think MySpace meets The Matrix, meets Amazon.com) on his own 24-hour party island 'Skyros'. Second Life is a worldwide online community with over 2 million residents, and is growing at an alarming rate. Skyros is set to become the one stop shop for anything related to Electronic Dance Music. Jesse moved from his native Amsterdam to New York in 1997, where he recorded the first Scumfrog single, 'The Watersong.' In 2001, 'We Love You' (a cover of the Rolling Stones 60's classic) became the first Scumfrog number one UK Club hit, and he's been a familiar face behind turntables around the globe ever since. In May 2003 he did his first Essential Mix on BBC's Radio1, and is a frequent contributor to Pete Tong's various media productions. The Scumfrog's website (www.TheScumfrog.com) features audio samples of all his productions, a diary, tour dates and an insightful autobiography, plus instant links to his island in Second Life, his MySpace page, and his greatest hits/remixes on iTunes and Beatport. The main site In real life or Second Life, in your city or on the island of Skyros; The Scumfrog, it's a Music Revolution, Now Category:Producers Category:DJs